How the Otome really came about!
by Rain141
Summary: This is the story of now the otome were first born/created. It is not true but i may sell it to Sunrise, and they can make it happen! It's very funny and it explains a lot!
1. Chapter 1

I've been reading a lot of really good parody's latly so I thought i'd con tribute!

Yay my second Fanfic. Read and enjoy!

**Fuuka Academy -Student Council Room**

There was a giant explosion and a very startled blond flew through the air bursting throught the student council window and rolled to a stop in a very Haruka style landing.

She was sitting with her back to the wall uppside down with her legs gracefully draped over her head.

The rooms ocupants were still in shock as a second Haruka burst throught another window drop rolling in to the room wearing a strange flowing robe.

"Come on girl!" the older Haruka yelled "It takes guts to be on the Student Council!" holding her clenched fist up she took a stance of determination.

All the occupants of the room sweat dropped.

**Meanwhile across the campass...**

"Shizuru,..ah!..No stop it! Your not allowed to touch that!"

Frantic screams could be heard from the door that Nao was to scared to open. She had been sent to find Shizuru so that the council could deal with its curent cloning problem.

The science club had some brilient ideas and some very inteligent students in it and they had decided to try and clone a human being, just for the heck of it.

Unfortunatly, for the students, Haruka had heard about it and whilts screaming that it was "Undercover!"

"Unethical, Haruka." Yukino sighed

Haruka had triped and fallen onto the device. Thus they now had two angry Haruka's mispronouncing at each other.

Back to the situation at hand.

"But Na-su-ki's **clather** tastes soooo good!"

"Shizuru! Stop that's my **clather** go touch your own!" a paniced Natsuki yelled

Nao listened carefully with her ear against the door. She was getting anoyed fast, some one kept knoking things over so she couldn't make out all the words.

"No! Stop, stop right now! Stop poking my **clunk**, Shizuru you heard me stop it if you put your fingers in any deeper you'll reck my **bang**, and promised myself i'd save that for Nao!" Natsuki said knocking something of a table.

Pulling back from the door Nao blushed furiously, all the blood went to her face. As she felt her face, it was burning.

"Hey Nao have you seen Natsuki?" Mai said walking up behind her friend "What happened Nao, your face is so red? Do you have a feaver?" she said touching Nao's brow.

"Um...she's...um..I haven't..um seen her..."

Nao had been rendered speechless by Natsuki's words. Just as Mai began to walk away there was a loud bang from the room they were standing in front of.

"Natsuki!" they heard Shizuru yell.

At thinking of what she had heard them saying before Nao blushed again and Mai opened the door.

"Wait Mai, there bus...y?" Nao started to say

"Oh there you are Natsuki I was wondering were you were. Yukino need's your help with a Haruka problem, same with you Shizuru. You'd better hurry it's getting nasty in there a few more students fell on the cloner! I've already got a double Makoto problem. She was chasing a cat and they both fell on it. So I now have another one but the new one has cat ears!" and with that Mai ran off after a catgirl that ran past the door way.

Looking back in to the student kitchens Nao stared at the two girls infront of her.

Natsuki had tripped on a rolling pin and was sitting on the floor rubbing her head and Shizuru was poking Natsuki's cake.

Yes CAKE! ( seriously get your mind out of the gutter )

"Um..how do you say it 'Caught red handed', or in this case stiky fingered?!" Shizuru said embarased that she had been caught poking at Natsuki's culanry creation.

"Um I think i'll go see what is wrong with Haruka." she said quickly escaping the room in a flash.

"This is for you!" Natsuki said happily holding up a tray with the cake on it out to Nao.

Then two things happened at once, Nao smiled and reached for the tray and Mikoto's clone flew straight through the cake, eating a huge mouthfull and spraying the rest of it everywere.

There was silence.

"W-what just happened?" Natsuki asked surprised, she had icing sprayed allover her.

"No idea." Nao said, leaning in she licked an big blob of icing of Natsuki's cheek and walked off down the hall.

"Thanks for the cake!" she said waving over her shoulder at a stunned Natsuki.

But she was only stunned for a second.

Grining at the retreating figure Natsuki laughted evily, she had laced that icing with so many packets of laxatives that Shizuru said it might make Nao blow up if she ate it, so even that drop of icing would send Nao racing to find a toilet. Grining evily she smirked, that's for painting my bike pink! Enjoy Nao enjoy!

Then a thought hit her.

"MIKOTO!!" she screamed running in the direction of the catgirl.

Now that you have read it go back and replace the , clatter clunk and bang's with the word CAKE! And it will all seem harmless. You little Hentia's!

And that is how the Otome were born!!

Please review! And should I continue this or just make it a oneshot!

I think I should explain it more!

and a special thanks to my Beta reader, you rock girl!!


	2. Chapter 2

E.M.PRAETORIAN: You just want me to keep writing don't you?! Well I was going to keep going anyway so yay im back with chap 2!

WolfNightwind: Yes I have to think something good for them, and yes I know I have spelling problems! But I won't have any more problems cause I now have a beta reader!

pri815: glad you liked it, and yes the clones are a better way of understanding what happened between Mai Hime and Mai Otome.

Thank's for reviewing now enjoy!

2.

"RUN!" the students screamed after sudenly realising that standing between two angry Haruka's was a very, very bad idea.

"Haruka! Stop that your scareing the students!" Yukino scolded her normal voice replaced with one of athority.

Both Haruka's turned to look at her puzzled, instead of a nervous little girl they saw a proud confident Yukino standing before them with her hand's on her hips.

"Y-Yukino..?" Haruka stamered from the floor, yes she was still in the postion she had landed in with the exeption that she was now right-side up.

"That's President Yukino now!" she said tryumphantly.

--**Flash back**--

When Haruka had burst into the science clubs 'secret base' (the broom closet), Yukino had also gone. Haruka had pulled her out of her western history class, they were looking at America and its presidential history. So with her history book in one hand and Haruka's in the other (awwww), she was drapped into the closet.

Only to be pushed out a few secounds later. Wrong closet.

Three embarassed couples later they found a closet not inhabited by a playful pair of students, but the bored science club.

"I will not stand for this undercover activities!" Haruka roared at the pasty looking kids inhabiting the room.

"It's unethical, Haruka." she sighed.

"Yeah that to!" Haruka said barging into the room. She unfortunatly didn't see one particular student and she triped on him landing in a heap on the cloning matchine there was a bright flash and then it returned to normal. Well kind of.

There was a loud intake of breath and everyone was silent, as they stared at two Haruka's.

Then all hell broke lose.

"Get off me, we have a one meater rule!"

"You are on me, get off!"

"Are you chalenging me!"

"Bring it!"

With that said the two Haruka's, no idea wich one struck first, went flying through the wall and into the next class room.

"Haruka!" Yukino screamed, and scared that Haruka might get hurt (or hurt someone else) she ran forward. Droped her book. It landed on the button and there is now a President Yukino!

--**Back to the situation at hand**--

"And i'm not this Haruka you keep calling me in Armitage!" the clone stated pointing her thumb at herself and striking a pose.

"Don't you mean Armegedan?"

"No I don't my name is Armitage!" she yelled at the President

Running into the room clutching at her stomach Nao looked into the room and screemed in panic.

"You destroyed the toliets you stupid clone!"

Everyone in the room was silent. Then they all looked behind them. The room next to the broom closet they had been in was the school bathroom, they had crashed clean through it destroying everything before being thrown between the bulidings.

"Well it was a stupid place to put them!" Armitage huffed crossing her arms over her chest and turning away.

Grinding her teeth in anger she took a step forward. But befor she could do any damage her stomach started making more strange and disterbing sound. Quickly chosing between getting revenge at the cost of extream embaressment. She passed on the revenge.

Holding her stomach she raced off in desperate seach for a toilet.

**In the broom closet aka 'secret base**'

After check three closets they had finally found the right one. Yuko and Mindori had been called to look at the colning matchine. Yuko because she had an advanced knowldege of matchines, and Mindori...well because she could.

"It's so smashed up it's hard to tell what button turns in on or off." Yuko said looking at it closly.

"Well that's what happens when student's jump on it." Mindori said looking closer "Hey you think this turns it on!"

**Click**

There was a bright flash of light and a second Mindori appeared.

"Yes I do belive thats how you turn it on Mindori." Yuko said staring at the second Mindori who was dressed like she had just come out of an old western movie with her dusty clothes and long jaket.

"That felt weird!" the origianl said looking at her twin, stightly stunned.

The second Mindori stared back for a few seconds before smaking her twin on the forehead, and then walked off saying something about it being rude to stare.

"Okay that was really weird!" Mindori #1 said rubbing her head "Hey try it out Yuko it makes you feel all tingly!"

Before Yuko could say anything Mindori pushed Yuko's hand onto the 'start' button.

Bright light second Yuko, unconsious Mindori.

"Why do you have such strange friends?" the second Yuko said as both the original and copy draged the unconsious Mindori to the nurse's office.

"I ask myself that every day." she relied.

**A few broom closets down**

Shizuru pushed Natsuki into the closet and shut it behind them, and as she turned around Natsuki pulled her closs in a tight embrace, and kissed her softly. Cupping her cheek Shizuru deepened the kiss, gripping Natsuki's hip with her free hand as her lover moaned into her mouth muffling the effect.

Then they heard a small **ahem.**

Spinning around Natsuki went from normal to tomato in 0.25 seconds.

"Do you mind finding one that is vacant?!" a very angry Chie was glareing at them with her phone raised. She had one arm wraped around a flustered Aoi that was gripping at Chie's shirt like her life depended on it.

Putting two and two together Natsuki got six (she was really bad at maths) and was feeling a little light headed.

"Out or this baby hits youtube!" Chie said waving her phone at them. Video recording was a brilient invention, and Chie knew just how to use it.

Natsuki felt something touch her waist and she unintentionaly shivered, causing Chie to raise and eyebrow.

"Let's find another one Nat-su-ki..." Shizuru said blowing in her lover's ear.

There was a small pop sound, Shizuru smiled. Natsuki's brain had just hit overload.

Pulling her out of the closet (no pun intended) Shizuru waited till Natsuki was back to normal and then pointed to another closet and after a nod from Natsuki she opened the door and they bundled inside.

Shizuru pulled at Natsuki's shirt bringing the two closer together and then just as their lips were touching Natsuki tripped landing into Shizuru's chest they crashed onto the ground. There was a flash of light like a camera flash and then they were on the floor.

"Ara, Natsuki I didn't know you liked it rough-" she was silenced and Natsuki's lips meet her's. Moaning into her lovers mouth she shivered as Natsuki's finger's ran gently up her leg until they met fabric. Shizuru's hand's krept up to Natsuki's hips and traveled up and under her shirt.

The girls were to busy to notice the two other girls watching...well themselves in a way. Shizuru had fallen onto the cloneing device, so sitting in the room was a clone of both Natsuki and Shizuru watching intently at what the origianls were doing.

"Um...you think we should go find another room?" Viola wispered into her companions ear.

The blunet could only nod as she watched the girls in front of them.

Carefully they sneaked out through the door without being noticed and made it to an empty class room a few door's down and went in.

Viola cupped Kruger's cheek and kissed her gently, and in less than a minute Kruger had her pinned to the wall.

That was until Haruka and Armitage burst through the doorway and spotted the two.

"Hey that's against the schools rules!" Haruka yelled

"One meter rule! Seperate!" Armitage roared

The two stuned girls stared at the two in shock.

"That's not fair!" Kruger yelled at the twin inforcers

"Sorry kid it's one of the rules." Haruka shruged

"Who makes the rules?" Kruger asked as Armitage phisicaly seperated them since they hadn't move away from each other.

"The school Principal." Haruka said as she and Armitage fled the room off to find more violaters.

Once they were gone Kruger pulled Viola to her chest with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and making a fist with the other she shoke it in the air and vowed that one day she would become Principal and change that rule.

But for the time being they just went of to find a hidden room.

**Omake**

Shizuru and Natsuki look up off the ground and see to clones of themselves.

"Foursome?" Viola asked

**Omake #2**

As Viola and Kruger are trying to leave the room they are stoped by _themselves_.

Shizuru pulls Viola away from the door.

"I've always wondered what I was like!" she said happily pulling Viola over to her.

Natsuki and Kruger tied it to tomato at the same time as they watched the two land on the floor.

Natsuki looked at Kruger.

Kruger looked at Natsuki.

"You want to go and get a drink, cause this is just a little to disterbing?" Natsuki said indicating to the girl and her clone that were curently doing...oh god...!

Both Natsuki's ran from the room as fast as they could.

"I think we'll need a really strong drink after seeing that!" Kruger said shakily

TBC

well not many left to clone now! This now expains the _real reason_ why Kruger became Principal!

If you have any idea's or problems tell me.


	3. Flower for Aoi

OTOME'S BEGINNING! NEXT CHAPTER!

Back!!!

Cause we're bad to the bone! BA NA NA NA NA NA (thumbs up for anyone that actually understood that =.=")

----

After a day in the Fukka gardens waiting for her beloved Aoi to finish from her drama club, Chie had finally grown board spending her time with Akira and Tukumi.

There was only so much Blushing stammering and painting she could deal with, flicking her eyes back at them she saw Akira blush as Takumi handed her one of the roses they had been painting.

Bile began to rise and Chie snatched up her creation before vanishing into the shrubbery.

'_Gah those kids and so corny and mushy!'_ she though gaging on all the puppy eyes that she had been forced to see in the past 30 minutes.

Looking at her sparkling blue rose she had painted Chie gave a seedy smirk at the rose.

"Oh but you are not corny at all. you get me right were i wish to go." her eyes flashed predatorily as she made her way to the drama room.

Taking a shot cut to the back of the drama room she opened the door and walked straight into the changing rooms.

Empty unfortunat- I meant fortunately!

*cough*

Well thats when Chie let her mind move to seduction mode.

Grabbing the most dashing costume she could see she quickly changed, and putting her master piece into an inner pocket she through open the door startling some nearby students, causing them to fait with nosebleeds soon after coming to there senses and realising who and what was being worn.

"OMG CHIE IN A BARNEY THE PURPLE DINOSAUR COSTUME!!" one screamed before fainting.

_'Shit!' _Chie though looking down at herself.

She'd grabbed the wrong one.

Rushing back inside Chie changed into a sexy officers uniform.

Pulling the cap low to cover her eyes she strode towards the drama clubs entrance.

Ten minutes later Aoi was running for her life with a strange officer chasing her.

"Wait Aoi its me!" Chie was yelling running after her terrified lover.

It seemed that Chie's brilliant idea to pretend to arrest Aoi when she left the club wasn't such a good idea.

As soon as Chie had said 'You'r under arrest' Aoi took off running for her life.

Unknown to Chie, Aoi was an animals rights activist in her free time.

Yes she ran around breaking into labs and freeing animals, and right now she was under the belief that someone had figured out what she had done.

So Chie's brilliant plan with her '_You'r under arrest for theft. You seem to have stolen my heart.'_ then pop out the rose and carry Aoi back to her room for _'questioning'_ had taken a turn for the worst.

Now she had to catch her love before she hurt herself or got Chie attacked but some foolish boys wishing to help the 'damsel in distress'.

Just like what Chie would have done if she wasn't aching down her 'damsel'.

"Aoi stop!" Chie called out as she jumped a set of stairs, steadily gaining on her victim..of love~!

"NEVER!" Aoi cried back maniacally "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Okay that was a tad creepy…

Passing an arguing Midori and Yuko she snatched up a discus looking object seeing it as her source of deliverance and hurled it at Aoi's feet.

Down she went.

Making a last attempt as a prince charming Chie slid under Aoi cushioning her fall.

"Rose for the pretty maiden?" Chie asked using her best 'must seduce, must seduce' voice.

"Chie?!" Aoi exclaimed looking between the rose and her girlfriend dressing in an officers uniform.

Then a flash went off.

"I always did like a woman in uniform."

"Why thank you Aoi." Chie smirked.

"Um.. your welcome, and i'm over here."

Snap pining her eyes open Chie possibly saw her dreams answered.

In front of her sat twin copies of Aoi in her drams outfit.

_'MAIDS! A PAIR OF MAIDS! OMG AM I IN HEAVEN?!'_ Chie's mind was in pure bliss as she ogle the two women in front of her with a glazed expression.

"Well i believe we will take our leave." a second uniformed Chie stepped out from behind the stunned Chie still enjoying her dream land.

Pulling a blue rose from fat air (yes I typed FAT! because not all air can me thin!), she presented it to the second maid Aoi.

Snapping out of her trance Chie yelled after the two figures walking away.

"WAIT! I NEED THEM BOTH!"

So scrambling to her feet Chie took off after the second maid screaming down the halls on why she needed both of them.

Sitting in stunned silence the original Aoi watched the scene still in shock.

"What just happened…?"

-------------

OMAKE!

Looking in-between the two Aoi's Chie's mind was in over drive.

_'OMG THREE-SOME!!! AND I WOULDN'T EVEN BE CHEATING!!!'_

Then the second Chie interfered.

_'NOOOOOOOES!!!!!'_

Thus the bold hero Chie was found running after the seconds.

"PLEASE DONT TAKE HER AWAY! I NEED HER!!"

*cough*

***** **** ** *****

Okay I hope everyone is happy about me getting back to this story ^^

I'll hopefully have it finished in a month or two.

I have many characters yet to do


	4. CandyI THINK NOT!

"NEXT OTOMES CHAPTER READY FOR FIRE CAPTAIN~!"

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*** *** **** ***

"RUN ALL YOU CAN YOU WONT ESCAPE!!"

'Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!' was all Nao could think as she ran from a furious Mai.

You see today Nao was feeling a bit hungary and wandered into Mai and Mikoto's room to ask about something to eat. Mai had seemed busy in the kitchen and didn't notice Nao.

Before Nao could alert Mai to her presence she had spotted it.

A big. Fat. Scrumdiddilyumshuse! CANDY CANE!!

It was big and pink and white and there for the taking!

So naturally to test her skills on acquiring said object she grabbed it and ran.

Upon unwrapping it and shoving it in her mouth like a lolly pop there was an almighty crash.

Looking back around the corner she saw Mai burst from her room.

Ladle in on hand, her apron still on, and her eyes….GLEAMING PITS OF HELL FIRE!!

Now Nao was a smart girl so when faced with a decision to explain to the fuming creation in front of her she choose instead to GTFO!!

So in full road runner style she bound up her legs and shot off like a bat out of hell.

Or a Nao from a Mai to be exact.

So with circumstances like these harmless bystanders are often hurt, or damaged…in some form.

So as Nao flew around a corner she smacked straight into another student. They rolled a good ten metres and as Nao struggled to her feet she found the guys Mp3 player had gonad tangled around one of her legs.

Before she could even thing to get it off Mai rounded the corner ladle raised.

Bitting down on the candy cane Nao's eyebrows pinched together.

Her legs shifted out to give her a more stable stance, and as the ladle came crashing down…Nao ran for her scrawny little life.

Leaping stairs and dashing another bend the oath was looking clear of Nao. She burst through the doors and made it to the oval.

Now out in this oval was Tate, whom after a long day of running away from Shiho and perving on girls with big chests was quite tired and on his way back to his dorm

room for a nice bit of sleep.

But then he spotted them.

Two big bouncing balls of blubber.

Mai's chest.

Quickly changing his posture he pulled his shoulders back puffed out his chest and tried his best cool 'Yo' greeting….and promptly tripped on a disc shaped object.

With a beep and a flash a second sophisticated Tate stood and looked around.

As he did two young women beat him to a greeting.

"OUT OF THE WAY DIC-"

That was were everything ended.

Nao slowed to stop a collision and Mai speed up.

Then Nao ran into the new comer, Mai let on Nao's back, the newcomer let out a girly scream, and Tate saw his death in a set of three.

With a blinding flash and a loud beep the cause began.

Mai struck out, smacking her ladle against someone.

Nao coughed out the candy cane, and she heard the Mp3 player calling to her.

Which he found funny cause never in her life had she respond to 'Hey Jude'.

Tate blacked out, and the newcomer's head suddenly hurt.

As the chaos stilled and everyone calmed down. Everyone, meaning Mai.

Confusion seemed present.

"Um..who are you?"

Nao could only stare blankly as a girl looking exactly like her sat sprawled on the grass looking like a mix between John Lennon and her candy cane.

The clone simply stared back in shock, then blinking a few times let out a girly squeal and shot up the closest tree.

While Nao pinched herself and checked her temperature, Mai stared at the man she'd smacked over the head with her ladle.

Unknown to her a copy of her had took off running into the closest group of trees the second violence had occurred and she was unsure who's side to take.

Ah dreaded decisions, if all else fails run away.

The Tate clone was dabbing at his head tsking and muttering "That's gonna scar."

But before and sense could be made on the matter a distressed Chie ran past picked up the oval disc and rushed off calling out something along the lines of "AOI COME OUT I FOUND IT! I STILL WANT ANOTHER!!"

Thus the madness continued…

** ** ** ** **

OMAKE!

Smashing her ladle down again and again Mai started yelling about it being her last candy can and about no one loving her as a main character.

Nao and Tate sat horrified on the sidelines.

"This is starting to look like its from Higarashi." Nao whispered fearfully.

When Mai eventually ran out of steam the dede was done.

The future Sergay was dead.

Some were far away a little voice from a bust blonde haired girl yelled out a happy

"THANK GOD!"

That was shortly followed by squeals and "Come here Nina-chan."

(The audience sweatdrops)

** *** *** **

Okay try and guess who's next to be created from strange character combinations ;p


End file.
